User blog:Davidturner2013/My Ideas for Fisher-Price 2014
This ideas I create in my mind or I draw in a paper when I'm bored of the same stuff, Although TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) is a good product to distract kids from watch TV all the time. Sets *Thomas and Owen Blue Mountain set Contents: **Thomas with two V-tipper wagons **Motorized Owen with two platforms and warehouse (required C-battery) **Three Right Turnout Connecting Points **One Left Connecting Point **Motorized Brown Turntable (connectable with 8 tracks) **Complete Track Layout with Blue Mountain Track and buffers **Blondin' Bridge and Five Track Risers *Percy at Town Hall set Contents: **Percy and Red Coach **Town Hall building, platforms and pedestrian bridge **Oval of Track *Christmas-Decorated Sodor Dieselworks set Contents: **Sidney and Scrap Truck (repainted Diesel) **Norman and Flatbed with Griders (repainted Dennis) **Sodor Dieselworks sheds (repainted Tidmouth Sheds with turntable connectable with 6 tracks) **Christmas-Decorated Sodor Dieselworks (repainted Spin and Fix Thomas, only Set of lifting jacks, Motorized Elevating Turntable, Happy Hook and High Platform with buffers) **Oval of Track with Black Dieselworks Track *Victor and Kevin at the Steamworks: **Victor with Scrap Truck **Kevin with Flatbeds **Sodor Steamworks (includes Lift Engine Claw, Turntable and Foundry) **Transfer Table (use the same mechanism as the Motorized Turntable from Tidmouth Sheds, just to use a special straight track and be able to connect with 10 tracks) **Victor and Kevin' shed *Wayward Winston set Contents: **Winston **Thomas with Stone Truck **Wellsworth Station **Special Bumpy Track **Bluff Cove' Junction **Level Crossing **Square of Track *James in "The Smelly Kipper" set Contents: **Fish-covered James with Van **Kellsthorpe Station **Square of Track with siding *NEW IDEA: Flash Bang Wallop! set Contents: **Thomas with Pig Van and The Photographer' Draisine **Farmer McColl' farm **Oval of Track *NEW IDEA: Toby' Old Tramway set Contents: **Toby with Henrietta **Toby's New Shed **Arlesdale End' Station **Lower Arlesburgh' Station **Windmill **Two Boulder Mountain' Tracks *NEW IDEA: Thomas at Ulfstead Castle set Contents: **Thomas with Annie and Clarabel **Ulfstead Castle Tower **Ulfstead Castle Building with Lid Track **Motorized Royal Drawbridge **Royal Castle Gates Delivery **Castle Cargo Delivery **Motorized Vicarstown Bridge **Two Lid Tracks **Complete Track Layout *NEW IDEA: Ghostly Percy at The Repaired Viaduct set Contents: **White Streamer-Covered Ghostly Percy with Works Unit Coach and Breakdown Train **Motorized Terence **Two Scaffoldings **The Viaduct **Special Bumpy Track **Two Crowe' Farm Crossings **Signal **Two Spooky Trees **Windmill **Complete Track and Roadway Layout *NEW IDEA: Repairing Ulfstead Castle set Contents: **Dust-Covered Thomas with Part of Scaffolding on Flatbed **Dust-Covered James with Part of Scaffolding on Flatbed **Dust-Covered Percy with Part of Scaffolding on Flatbed **Old Ulfstead Castle Tower **Grey-Stoned Motorized Turntable (can be connectable with 8 tracks) **Three-Way Switch Track **Two Track Crossings **Castle Pedestrian Bridge **Oval of Track Destinations *Bluff Cove' Junction Includes: **Bluff Cove' Junction Building with Switch Tracks and Thomas *Whiff' Waste Dump Crane Includes: **Whiff' Waste Dump Crane with Straight Tracks and Whiff *Sodor' Ulfstead Castle Includes: **Ulfstead Castle with Openable door, Wood Drawbridge Track, Two Lids Tracks and Millie *NEW IDEA: Sodor' Coal Truck Hoist Includes: **Truck Hoist with Stop/Elevating Track and Percy (when an engine or truck stops there, you can turn on the Hoist switch; then the track is lifted and the coal falls on the hopper. The track is a Half Straight one) NOTE: Chains are added on the track to attached the engine to it. Track Packs *NEW IDEA: Mega Bridge Expansion Pack: **Two Left Ascending Curved Track **Two Right Ascending Curved Track **Four Bridges Trussers **Four level four bridges **Two Signals **Two Signal Boxes **Two Trees **Two Over and Under Risers **Two Multi-level Track Risers Trucks and Tracks Packs *NEW IDEA: Thomas, James and Percy Castle Cargo' Delivery: **Two Large Crates Flatbed **Two Red Trucks with Crates Packs *Tickled-Pink James: **Pink Painted James with Red Coach *Bust My Buffers! Gordon: **Gordon with Diesel Buffers and Green Express Coach *Light-Up James: **James (with old' fashioned light up lamp on smokebox). *Stephen' Old Model: **Stephen' Old Rusty Model with Rusty Tender and Old Vase on Brown Wellwagon. *Blue Painted Bill: **Blue Painted Bill with Bolster Wagon and Breakvan. *Blue Painted Ben: **Blue Painted Ben with Log Truck and Breakvan. *Santa' Little Engine: **Thomas with Reindeer Decorations with Sir Topham Hatt' on a sleigh (Thomas can pull it without need a flatbed) and White Breakvan. *NEW IDEA: Thomas' Coal Delivery: **Coal-Covered Thomas with Green Pop Out Troublesome Truck **Coal **Action Truck *NEW IDEA: Percy and the Calliope: **Percy with Musical Calliope Truck and Brown Wooden Breakvan. *NEW IDEA: Percy in "Woolly Bear": **Treacle and Hay-Covered Percy with Hay Truck and Treacle Cage on Flatbed. *NEW IDEA: Jack Frost Percy: **Icicles-Covered Percy with Coal Truck and Breakvan. Big Friends *Big Friends, Daisy: **Daisy with Milk Tanker *Big Friends, Fergus: **Fergus with Stone Truck *Big Friends, The Diesel: **The Diesel with Green Express Coach *Big Friends, Smudger: **Smudger with Brown Breakvan R/C Engines **3 Speed R/C Edward **3 Speed R/C Henry **3 Speed R/C Toby Crash-Up Deluxe Engines (an idea that comes to my mind) *Thomas and The Special Letter: **Broken-Buffers and Closed-Eyes Thomas with Brick Wall and Grass-Covered Sloped Track. *Thomas' Breakfast: **Broken-Buffers, Egg-Covered and Front-Bush Thomas with Special Stationmaster House and Track with Red Stop-Sign. *A Close Shave: **Shave Cream-Covered Duck with C&B Barber Shop and Track with Red Stop-Sign. *Gordon' Better View: **Broken-Buffers, Pull-Out Chassis Gordon with Kirk Ronan and Track with Red Buffers. Notes *If you like some of these ideas, post a comment under this!!! *The "Thomas and Owen at Blue Mountain" set is based on the movie, Blue Mountain Mystery. *The "Christmas-Decorated Sodor Dieselworks" set is based on the episode, The Missing Christmas Decorations. *The "Wayward Winston" set is based on the episode of the same name. *The "Tickled Pink James" pack is based on the episode, Tickled Pink. *The "Bust My Buffers! Gordon" pack is based on the episode, Bust My Buffers! *The "Light-Up James" pack is based on the episode, James in the Dark. *The "Stephen' Old Model" pack is based on the special, King of the Railway *The "Blue-Painted Bill" and "Blue-Painted Ben" packs are based on the episode, Bill or Ben? *The "Santa Little Engine" pack is based on the episode of the same name *Owen is motorized so he need a "C" battery to make his platforms get up and down. *For Winston' model, he should need a special motor for his model; the motor would be located under his hood base. He would need a "AA" battery. *For Fergus' model, he should need a special motor for his model; the motor would be located in his bunker/back part. He would need a "AA" battery. *For Daisy' model, she should need BoCo' face model. She would need a "C" battery. *For The Diesel' model, he should need Diesel 10' model; minus the arm and changing the livery. He would need a "C" battery. *For Smudger' model, he should need Rheneas' model; changing the livery. He would need a "AA" battery. *For Norman' model, he should need Dennis' model; changing the livery. He would need a "AA" battery. *For Sidney' model, he should need Diesel' model; changing the livery with added movable siderods. He would need a "AA" battery. *The Level Crossing for the "Wayward Winston" now is capable to be connected with three rail tracks and one road track. *Now, the level four bridges can be put on three tracks instead of one. *The Boulder Mountain' Tracks for "Toby' Old Tramway" set are from the James at Boulder Mountain set. Category:Blog posts